Bunga dan Bangau
by makrofag
Summary: Aku merasakan sayapku membentang lebar, kemudian kuinjak tanah dibawahku untuk terakhir kalinya lalu melesat ke angkasa meninggalkan semuanya. Dan persahabatan kita selesai/Canon


**Disclaimer is always been you, Masashi Kishiomoto.**

**Bunga dan Bangau**

**2011**

**RUKIs Marionette**

**.**

Genre: Friendship with little romance inside

Pairing: SakuIno (NO YURI!)

Rated: K – K+ (Child memory)

Warning: There were Bully, Hug and Ordinary Friendship. But I hope you like it

Attention: There were some italic sentences. Read it with pc for clearly.

**.**

**.**

**Gadis Pemurung**

Sorakan dan tepukan terdengar begitu riuh di taman pagi ini. Seorang gadis pirang berambut pendek sebahu sedang memamerkan gaun ungu menjuntainya di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak kecil lainnya. Seruan dan pujian menghujani cuping telinganya yang tegak, ia hanya tertawa-tawa mendengarnya, sesekali mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan canggung jika ada yang memujanya secara berlebihan. Ia mengacuhkan beberapa gadis lainnya yang mencemohnya dengan kata _sombong, sok cantik,_ dan lainnya. Tak perlu berpikir keras mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu. Mereka hanya iri. Iri!

Sama seperti aku.

Aku iri!

Iri dengan Yamanaka Ino!

Bukan karena kecantikannya dan gaunnya yang indah nan berkelas.

Bukan.

Aku iri karena mengapa ia begitu riang, dunianya begitu ceria penuh tawa. Ia punya banyak teman hingga setiap kali ia melangkah pasti ada yang menyebut namanya, entah untuk menyapanya atau menggodanya. Semua temannya akan bangga karena bisa mengenalnya, mereka akan heboh jika ada orang lain yang membicarakan Yamanaka Ino dan dengan bangga akan berkata: "Ah aku mengenalnya, kami sangat dekat!". Hiperbola. Yang kutahu Yamanaka Ino tak mempunyai teman dekat satupun, tapi mengapa banyak yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi teman dekatnya?

Itulah Yamanaka Ino, kaya, baik dan mempesona. Ia juga cerdas dan tangkas, semua pelajaran di kelas dapat ia serap tanpa kesulitan, mendapat nilai hampir sempurna pun bukan hal sulit baginya. Ia punya semuanya. Dia… sempurna.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kini aku hanya duduk di bangku taman sendiri sambil memeluk lutut dan terisak. Kenapa semua memanggilku gadis pemurung?

**Si Jelek atau Culun**

Canda tawa menggaduhi ruang kelas yang cukup luas ini. Empat baris bangku yang semakin belakang akan meninggi terlihat kosong. Semua penghuni kelas ini bergerombol di pojok kiri atas bangku yang melebar selebar kelas ini, seperti biasa, Yamanaka Ino menjadi pusat perhatian. Hari ini bukan karena gaun ungunya yang indah atau rambutnya yang ia kucir rapih. Tapi karena penampilan Maito Guy hari ini!

Hari ini guru nyentrik dan terlampau bersemangat itu memakai terusan panjang dan ketat berwarna hijau lumut. Model bajunya seperti model baju bayi berumur kurang dari setahun, tak ada potongan, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk memakainya: membuka resleting bagian belakang bajunya dan memasukkan satu per satu organ gerak secara bergantian.

"Dia terlihat semakin jelek saja, hahaha," celetuk seorang laki-laki kecil berambut cepak gelap. Ia tertawa terpingkal menunjukkan giginya yang kehitaman karena malas sikat gigi.

"Dan culun!" sambung laki-laki kecil lainnya. Sontak seluruh gerombolan itu menatap ke bawah, di ujung kanan bawah, tepat di bangkuku duduk, ke arahku.

Aku memalingkan mukaku dan menunduk. Semakin kuperdalam tundukanku ketika ku dengar tawa menggelegar mereka yang lebih keras dari tawa karena guru Guy.

Dan aku melesat pergi sambil mengusap air mataku manakala ku dengar mereka semakin memperjelas untuk siapa olokan mereka itu, _Haruno!_

**Cerita tentang Itik Jelek**

Guru Iruka sedang memilah-milah buku dongeng di pangkuannya. Ia sedang bingung untuk menentukan buku mana yang akan ia bacakan pada anak-anak hari ini. Beberapa kali ia mengangkat satu buku dan menggumamkan judulnya untuk meminta persetujuan, namun berkali-kali pula ia menerima penolakan.

"Putri Cantik dan Seekor Katak?"

Decakan bosan yang ia terima.

"_Nutcracker_?"

Sekarang desisan kesal.

"Cinderella?"

"Bosan!" ujar Ino dan diiyakan lainnya. _Ah, dia lagi._

Iruka menjepit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "aha," teriaknya riang, "bagaimana jika cerita tentang itik jelek?"

Semua terdiam dan aku hampir memekik berkata 'ya' karena setuju. Sungguh aku benar-benar menyukai cerita ini walau sudah ratusan kali kudengar tiap sebelum tidurku. Namun aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya, aku merasa jika itik itu adalah refleksiku tapi—

"Disuatu pagi yang berembun nan cerah, ketika matahari terlihat bersinar terang namun tak terasa terik dan angin menyapa ringan tanpa kekejaman…"

…tak perlu mendengar tiap detil kalimat guru Iruka. Dengar menutup mata pun aku mampu meniru kalimatnya dengan sempurna, bukan karena aku sering mendengarnya, tapi karena tiap kalimat itu sudah tertanam di jiwa dan dihatiku serta gambaran itik itu seolah berputar bagai roll film di otakku. Aku tak hanya mendengar cerita itu tapi aku juga sedang melihatnya sekarang.

Itik itu adalah refleksiku tapi—

—bagaimana dengan bangaunya?

"Itik lainnya pun tahu jika itik jelek itu bukanlah itik terjelek di dunia. Mereka tahu, mereka telah salah menilai itik itu, mereka tak seharusnya mencemoh itik jelek itu. Bahkan mereka tak pantas mengoloknya, karena itik itu berada satu tingkat lebih cantik dari mereka. Tidak, tidak, bertingkat-tingkat.

Karena itik jelek itu bukanlah itik. Tapi dia adalah bangau dengan sayap yang membentang disisi tubuhnya dan bulunya putih lembut bagai salju. Semua itik tertunduk malu dan sang bangau dengan bangganya terbang memecah langit dan menyebarkan pesonanya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Meninggalkan semuanya, semuanya.."

Tepukan keras mengakhiri cerita pendek itu dan aku tahu diam-diam seluruh anak di kelas ini melirikku, selalu begitu.

**Bunga Lili Putih**

_Liliaceae _memenuhi keranjang sasakku sore ini. Aku terus memetik bunga liar itu dengan riang, menjauhi semua temanku yang berebut memetik mawar. Sudah dua orang yang kudengar merintih karena tertusuk duri tapi hal itu tak menghentikan kegiatan merebut bunga mawar. Aku menggelengkan kepala sekali memperhatikan mereka dan melanjutkan aksiku memetik lili putih di tanah dengan riang serta seulas senyum.

"Kau mengejekku, Haruno?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat yang kukenal bernama Sasaki.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Rasa takut menyelimuti hatiku. Hanya gelengan lemah yang mampu kulakukan.

"Bohong!" Yuri merebut keranjangku lalu mendorongku keras hingga aku terjatuh. Pantatku berdenyut sakit, aku berharap tulang ekorku tak patah. Mataku memanas menatap duo imut di depanku kini sedang melempar lili tangkapanku ke danau dan menginjak beberapa diantaranya hingga lumat. Kemudian kurasakan jambakan dan cakaran di sekujur tubuhku yang bisa dijangkau mereka.

Tak ada perlawanan. Seucap kata pun tak terucap. Setitik air mata pun tak jatuh. Aku sudah kebal. Hatiku sudah mati untuk menangisi ini semua.

Hanya gelengan yang masih ku lakukan.

Cakar. Cakar. Jambak. Injak. Cekik. Dan Tendang. Tanpa henti.

Aku berharap ada yang menolongku sekarang.

Tapi siapa?

Aku hanyalah si jelek, culun dan pemurung. Tak punya teman SATU PUN!

"HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak suara manis yang sering ku dengar, aku menutup mata dan berkata pada diriku sendiri jika apa yang ku dengar adalah ilusi, "hantikan itu, Sasaki, Yuri!" kini ku buka mataku dan berhenti bernafas menatap gadis cantik di depanku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu Sakura?" bahkan ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!

"Sekarang kalian harus mengganti bunga Sakura dengan lili yang baru dan segar," ia berkacak pinggang dan terus mengomel tanpa henti. Diakah yang menolongku?

**Bandana Merah**

"Te… terima kasih."

"Wah, kau punya suara yang lembut dan merdu!" ujar Ino girang, mengacuhkan ucapan terima kasihku. Setelah kejadian tragis tadi, Ino memutuskan untuk menemaniku duduk di tepi danau.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, kusambut tangannya yang ternyata halus dan hangat. Ku genggam terus tangan itu berharap dengan ini aku akan bahagia.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang indah," katanya meremas jari-jariku, mau tak mau jariku semakin mengerat juga. "Err—kau tak berniat menghancurkan tanganku, bukan?"

Kutepis tangannya kasar dan menyesal melakukan hal itu. "Maaf."

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Kenapa sih kau selalu berkata maaf untuk hal yang bukan salahmu?"

"Maaf." Aku menunduk, bingung harus menanggapi apa. Jujur, Ino adalah orang asing pertama yang mengajakku berbicara.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "mulai hari ini kita berteman ya?"

Bagai dihantam batu, hatiku kini bergejolak, ini… adalah hal yang kuinginkan. Berteman dengan Ino. Bukan karena kepopulerannya tapi karena akhirnya aku punya teman setelah hampir setahun belajar di akademi ninja.

"Bagus." Puji Ino mendengar tanggapanku, "ini tanda pertemanan kita," ia memutar tubuhku dan mengikat kuat-kuat bandana merah di tengkukku. Lalu mengusap ingus dan air mataku tanpa jijik dengan tisunya.

**Kuncup dan Bunga**

Ino selalu bilang jika aku adalah kuncup dan ia adalah bunga yang mekar. Hanya perlu memoles dan menunggu hingga aku mekar cantik sepertinya lalu aku akan terlihat sama sempurnanya seperti dirinya. Tapi aku tahu, itu hanya omong kosong. Itu hanya celetukkan tak beralasan akibat uadara senja yang menghipnotisnya.

"Kenapa kau suka bunga lili?" tanyanya saat itu. "Kenapa tidak sakura seperti namamu?"

"Karena lili itu cantik dengan caranya," kutemuka pandangan tanya Ino dan kulanjutkan opiniku, "memang ia bisa ditemukan dimanapun dan terlihat sederhana. Tapi karena itulah ia menjadi kuat melawan angin segala musim. Aku… ingin menjadi bunga lili."

Entah sejak kapan, tetapi ketika berada bersama Ino aku menjadi berani bersuara. Tanpa kusadari kini aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang percaya diri. Serta bermental kuat menghadapi orang-orang yang menyebutku dahi lebar, jelek atau culun sekalipun.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Bahkan kau akan menjadi lebih indah dari lili putih."

"Semoga saja."

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Tersenyum lembut mendapati senyuman balik gadis dalam cermin itu. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda, ia memakai blus biru gelap dan celana polos cerah. Bandana merah terikat manis di atas kepalanya yang bulat dan _chubby_.

Aku puas menatap bayanganku. Ini semua berkat Ino. Inolah yang mengajarkan padaku bahwa suaraku cukup keras untuk di dengar dan ia jugalah yang mengajakku keluar dari lingkaran kesendirian dan kemurungan. Dialah yang menunjukkan padaku warna-warni bunga, asyiknya bermain, menyenagkannya berdandan dan… betapa cantiknya aku.

Awalnya aku tak mempercayai hal itu. Namun hal itu berubah ketika aku mendapat bunga lili lebih banyak dari bunga mawar milik Ino dari laki-laki. Dan aku semakin percaya spekulasi Ino ketika Uzumaki Naruto berteriak ingin menjadi pacarku.

Aku telah mekar menjadi bunga cantik. Aku tahu itu.

**Bocah Tampan Berambut Aneh**

Aku sedang duduk sambil berselonjor di bawah pohon palm sendirian. Menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang berbau bunga sakura walaupun bunga itu sudah lenyap beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi hawa keberadaanya masih bersisa.

Setelah ujian akhir semester yang ku lalui siang ini aku memutuskan kemari. Tak perlu khawatir akan hasilnya karena aku cukup yakin dengan kampuan otakku. Aku cukup cerdas hingga banyak guru-guru yang memujiku, bahkan kini aku mampu menggeser posisi juara Ino di kelas. Aku sekarang bintang kelas dan teladan bagi juniorku!

Kutatap burung-burung jenjang yang sedang memakan biji-bijian yang bertebaran di tanah. Beberapa diantara burung besar itu menari riang dengan pasangannya sambil bercicit ceria. Ini adalah salah satu alasanku sering menyendiri di taman terpencil ini. Walau tempatnya agak jauh dari rumahku dan ibuku pasti marah jika mengetahuinya.

Aku terlelap mendengarkan lagu tidurku siang ini dari kawanan kecil burung yang dikenal setia pada pasangannya itu. Menatap kegiatan mereka siang ini mengingatkanku soal _chizuru _(origami burung jenjang) di rumah. Aku mencoba menghitungnya dengan menutup mata. Dan tersenyum ceria ketika kuingat jumlahnya akan seribu jika aku mengerjakannya dua hari berturut-turut. Rasanya tak sabar memberikan burug kertas itu pada orang yang kusukai nanti. Kira-kira siapa ya?

Ku rasakan tangan kasar kecil menggenggam tangan kiriku erat dan bau _colonge _khas laki-laki memenuhi rongga hidungku serta gelitikan di dahi lebarku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan hampir memekik menatap dada rata di depan hidungku. Ku dorong keras orang itu tanpa umpatan tak beretika. Aku siap mendampratnya namun urung ketika aku menemukan wajah polos tampan dan setengah mengantuk di depanku.

"Ada apa, Kaa—kau siapa?" tanyanya sengit setelah mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kau yang siapa? Seenaknya memelukku dan menggenggam tangaku ketika aku tidur!" belaku, tak kupungkiri rasa takut menggerayangi hatiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertengkar dengan laki-laki.

"Tidak mung—" ia menghentikan ucapannya setelah melirik tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Ia mengibaskannya lembut. "Maaf," ia membuang muka.

Kini aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang memerah. Aku merasakan hatiku berdesir. Dan kenyataan setelahnya membuatku selalu menyempatkan diri melangkah ke tempat ini lagi, berharap bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Dan benar adanya hari-hari selanjutnya aku selalu bertemu dengan bocah kecil itu di tempat yang sama. Kami jarang berbicara panjang lebar, hanya sapaan formal dan basa-basi saja. Hanya kehampaan yang mampu kutangkap kala itu. Aku sama sekali tak bosan walau aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari lingkaran diam dan murungku. Tapi lingkaran ini beda, lingkaran ini tidak sepert lingkaranku, lingkaran ini penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Dan aku suka.

Sekarang aku mampu menentukkan untuk siapa seribu _chizuru-_ku di rumah!

Burung-burung kertas itu akan ku berikan pada bocah dingin, pelit kata-kata dan berambut aneh seperti pantat ayam yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**Bangau **

_Semua itik tertunduk malu dan sang bangau dengan bangganya terbang memecah langit dan menyebarkan pesonanya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Meninggalkan semuanya, semuanya._

Tadi pembagian kelompok chunnin. Aku masuk ditim tujuh dengan laki-laki berisik dan ku benci, Uzumaki Naruto. Awalnya aku merutuki nasib jelekku yang bisa-bisanya sekelompok dengan orang yang selalu ingin ku hindari. Tapi sedikit bersyukur juga karena laki-laki yang kusukai juga setimku denganku, berarti ada kesempatan mendekatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku begitu menggebu-gebu. Berbagai cara sudah kusiapkan di otakku untuk mendekati Sasuke, tinggal menunggu jadwalnya saja.

"Sakura!" seru Ino keras, ia menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Tak mau kalah aku juga menatapnya sinis dan sebisa mungkin lebih sinis darinya. Hingga kini kami terlihat saling memelototi. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya.

Aku bisa saja menolak. Tapi enggan karena aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan dan aku sudah lama menunggu itu.

"Kau menyukai Uchiha?" tanyanya spontan.

"Ya!" jawabku mantap.

"Jauhi dia jika kau masih ingin berteman dengaku!"

"Tidak akan!" aku membuang nafasku perlahan, ku rogoh saku celana pendekku dan ku ulurkan bandana merah kecil di depan perut Ino.

_Slide_ masa lalu bergerak perlahan di otakku.

"_ini tanda pertemanan kita," ia memutar tubuhku dan mengikat kuat-kuat bandana merah di tengkukku._

Ino tampak terkejut dan tersenyum kecut setelahnya. "Baik jika ini yang kau inginkan."

Aku bungkam. Aku ingat betul setelah adegam pemberian bandana itu. Ino mengusap ingus dan jejak air mataku tanpa jijik. Tapi itu sudah berakhir.

"Aku sudah lama menginginkannya." Kataku, lidahku terasa pahit setelahnya.

"Aku juga." Ia berbalik sambil menggenggam erat bandana yang memang miliknya, "aku takkan pernah melepas Sasuke padamu!"

Aku mendongak tinggi dan memamerkan wajah angkuhku sekalian menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah bangu yang mempunyai sayap membentang disisi tubuhku dan bulu putih lembut bagai salju. Aku mampu terbang jauh sendirian. SENDIRIAN! Tanpa Ino! "Aku juga."

"Guru Iruka benar. Pada akhirnya sang bangau akan meninggalkan semuanya. Semuanya!"

Ino melangkah hingga menghilang di ujung jalan setapak hutan akademi tempat berlatih. Aku merasakan sayapku membentang lebar, kemudian kuinjak tanah dibawahku untuk terakhir kalinya lalu melesat ke angkasa meninggalkan semuanya. Semuanya!

**FIN~**

**Jujur saya ga tau apa ada analogi antara bunga dan bangau. Tapi sumpah judul itu yang muncul! Bingung juga mau bikin judul apa T.T**

**Tapi ya sudahlah, terima apa adanya judul fict ini walau geje dan sangat maksa.**

**Oya saya pengen tau apa saya cocok nulis di genre dan rated ini aja **

**So, could you gimme Review, please?**


End file.
